Flavors of the Month
by SakuraRyuu28
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are expecting their first baby, and although it's exciting, food and pregnancy don't always mix.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cough Syrup

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Cherry on Top Challenge - Raspberry Ripple

Genre: Comedy, Family, Romance

AU/CU: AU

Rating: T

Warnings: Sexual situations.

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

"You're pregnant." Kagome had told Sesshomaru over breakfast. Surprised, he let his morning paper ease slowly to the table and onto his plate. The yolks of his sunny side up eggs were staining the news.

"Yes." Kagome took another bite of her Cinnabon flavored oatmeal, looking at him just as blandly. If he wasn't going to be excited she would reign in her emotions as well. "If you would like to see the pregnancy test I could go get it out of the trash in the bathroom, but that's pretty nasty since I peed on it and all."

He was suddenly out of his seat and had her in his arms, swinging her around in circles. She laughed gleefully in his ear, her head thrown back in abandon. He didn't miss the chance to lay a kiss on her neck.

"We're going to have a baby," his whispered in her ear. As it sank in he yelled, "We're going to have a baby!" Sesshomaru kissed his wife soundly.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?!" Kagome kissed him back. Suddenly she paled, and he quit swinging her around the room.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, just let me sit down a second or I'm going to be sick." Resting her hand on the table for balance she sat back in her seat slowly. She smiled up at him apologetically. "I get a little queezy sometimes."

Taken aback he said, "Well, that's new." He pulled his chair up next to her and sat in it sideways, taking her hands in his. "So, what happens now?"

"I believe a trip to the doctor is in order. When my stomach settles I'll give them a call and make an appointment."

"No need, I'll take care of it. You just sit for a minute." He left her sitting at the table while he wandered into the kitchen, looking through his cell phone for her doctor's number and called. Explaining his wife was newly pregnant he took the first available appointment they had, then asked what he could do for her unsettled stomach.

The receptionist told him saltine crackers and ginger ale or Sprite usually worked best, but to expect some morning sickness or vomiting. If it became excessive before Kagome's appointment he should call back so they could get her a prescription for something to make it stop. She also advised they buy a copy of "What To Expect When You're Expecting." She said it was one of the leading books on pregnancy and they would find it very helpful.

Thanking the woman for her help he disconnected the call, then pulled up the Amazon app on his phone and ordered two copies of the recommended book. Returning to his wife he reiterated what he had been told, and wrote the appointment date and time on the wall calendar by the refrigerator. Taking his phone out again he called his job, informing them he wouldn't be in for the day, and also making arrangements to not be in on the day of Kagome's first OB appointment. He returned to Kagome's side with a package of crackers and a glass of Sprite on ice with a straw. Just the way she liked it.

Smiling up at her husband she took the glass and crackers before he took away her glass of orange juice and bowl of oatmeal. She could hear him cleaning them out before loading them in the dishwasher. He returned a few minutes later and sat back down in his chair, which was still next to hers.

He noticed the open package and some of the Sprite missing from her glass. "Feeling better?"

"Much, actually. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Standing back up he replaced his chair in its usual spot and offered Kagome his hand. She took it and stood. Unexpectedly he swooped her up in his arms, causing her to squeal. "Get your snack." He took a step toward the table and leaned down so Kagome could pick up her drink and crackers.

"Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru started walking to their room. "Back to bed."

Kagome looked confused. "Why?"

He whispered at her, "Because I've wanted you naked and underneath me since you told me you were pregnant."

Once he got her settled into bed her worshipped her body from head to foot. It was the most sensual experience either of them had ever shared. Knowing her healthy, feminine frame carried a life inside it that he helped to create put him in a state of awe. As she traveled his body she was enthralled with him like never before, knowing he had helped create what lived inside her. It was as if they were rediscovering each other, looking at their lover in a new light, their perspective irrevocably changed.

The couple reemerged hours later for lunch, Kagome refreshed from a nap and starving.

"What sounds good?" he asked, standing in front of the fridge, looking inside.

"Sherbet." It was her favorite afternoon snack. "I should have some raspberry ripple left."

"You don't want real food?" He had never asked about her diet before, but she had never been pregnant before. "Or fruit? Or something other than junk?"

"I will have you know sherbet is not junk. It's better than ice cream." She retrieved her treat from the freezer and grabbed a spoon from the drawer. Settling down in the den she flipped on the TV. He joined her a few minutes later, curious about the strange look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He took a bite of his turkey club sandwich.

"It tastes weird. Like cough syrup." She took another bite, crinkling her nose.

"Want some of my sandwich?"

"No, thank you." Another bite and another grossed out look.

"If it doesn't taste good stop eating it. It could be bad."

"But it's not. The expiration date still has four days on it." She double checked the bottom of the container. "Yup, four days."

"Why do you keep eating it if it tastes bad?" He took another bite of his sandwich.

"Because it used to taste good." She pouted into the carton, then got up and threw it away. Sitting back down on the couch she took the offered half of Sesshomaru's sandwich.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cookies Forever

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Cherry on Top Challenge - Cookie Dough

Genre: Comedy, Family, Romance

AU/CU: AU

Rating: T

Warnings: Sexual situations.

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Toward the end of Kagome's second month Sesshomaru came home from work to hear the fire alarm going off in the kitchen. Dropping his blueprints at the door he ran through the house stopping dead in his tracks on the opposite side of breakfast bar. Sitting on the kitchen floor he saw Kagome crying, a cookie sheet of smoking, black chunks sitting on top of the stove.

First, her shut off the fire alarm, then picked up the cookie sheet and tossed it out the back door. Kagome sat watching him from her spot in the middle of the kitchen floor, eyes big and watery. Sesshomaru reached down and helped her up, walking with her to the den. Sitting on the couch she crawled up in his lap and layed her head on his shoulder.

Kissing her forehead and brushing her hair out of her face he asked, "What happened?"

"I wanted chocolate chip cookies but I didn't have what I needed for the mix. Then I remembered we had cookie dough ice cream in the freezer. I figured if I sucked the ice cream off then cooked the dough I'd have cookies."

"That is so gross."

"Don't make fun! I was desperate!" She swiped at her eyes. "So I put the dough on a cookie sheet and turned the oven on 375 and thought they would only take about 5 minutes. And then I had to throw up, so I ran to the bathroom. When I came back the kitchen was full of smoke, the alarm was going off, and the cookies were charcoal. Then I got all emo and started crying."

He dared to look at her. He laughed at her embarrassed expression, causing her to look even more pitiful. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." He offered more hugs and soothing to her wounded pride. "I have to ask. Why didn't you go to the store and buy cookies? Or dough? Or what you needed to make them? I think there's even a place that delivers."

"I don't know!" Kagome began to cry again. "I know all that makes sense, but I don't know why I didn't do it. My idea seemed like a good one so I went with it."

"Now what's wrong?" Her ups and downs were teaching Sesshomaru she was becoming erratic as her pregnancy progressed, so he asked before guessing anything.

"After all this I still don't have any cookies."

"Alright, go get yourself cleaned up." Kagome climbed out of his lap and he stood.

"Where are we going?" She was blowing her nose on a Kleenex she took from a box on their coffee table.

"First, we are going to go eat and let the house air out. Afterward, we are going to go buy you cookies, cookie dough, and ingredients so you can have cookies whenever you want." He patted her on the butt. "Now go. I'll wait here."

As Kagome walked toward their room to get cleaned up and dressed, Sesshomaru called the nearest cookie and cupcake shop. He ordered an assortment of Kagome's favorite cookies to be delivered once a month for the next eight months.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unbelievable

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Cherry on Top Challenge - Pistachio

Genre: Comedy, Family, Romance

AU/CU: AU

Rating: T

Warnings: N/A

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Nuts had always been one of Kagome's favorite treats, next to sherbet. Cashews were tasty but if they didn't have the right amount of salt they were gross, walnuts had to be just the right color or they were too bitter, but pistachios were always perfect. Unless she had to shell them.

"Sesshomaru!" She was currently sitting in the kitchen with two pounds of pistachios in one of three bowls in front of her. The second bowl held shells, and the third held the meat of the nut. She had gotten through about 1/4 of the first pound before her fingers started to hurt and it was no longer a good idea to buy shelled ones to save money. "Sesshomaru!" She was starting to get impatient, and he was learning an impatient, pregnant Kagome was so much worse than the usual impatient one.

Coming into the kitchen he answered, "What's wrong?" He looked at the table. "Never mind. Go. I'll get this. Next time we are buying shelled ones, though." She thanked him with a kiss before she left.

Forty-five minutes later the shells were thrown out, the bowls washed, and the shelled nuts in a Ziploc bag. Sitting down on the couch next to Kagome he offered her the bag.

"No, thank you. I found a pistachio flavored cookie from that shop so I had that instead."

He didn't say a word as he stood up and took the bag back into the kitchen, placing it in the snack cabinet.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sheer Insanity

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Cherry on Top Challenge - Toasted Almond Fudge

Genre: Comedy, Family, Romance

AU/CU: AU

Rating: T

Warnings: Mention of poisoning.

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome's fourth month was proving to be the most difficult so far. She was beginning to show, her clothes weren't fitting anymore and she was forced to shop from a selection of what she considered to be unflattering, fat clothes instead of the cute maternity clothes in the magazines she liked to look through, and her emotions were a wild card.

For example, one morning over breakfast she was talking to Sesshomaru about some of the true crime shows she had been watching. She was fascinated by the different ways people came up with to kill each other, trying to be clever about it and not get caught. She explained that one of the more popular ways was arsenic poisoning. The show said it was hard to find unless doctors opened the stomach. If they did, they would smell a bitter almond aroma, and then they would know to test for arsenic poisoning.

Later that day she and Sesshomaru had gone to one of her favorite strip malls to browse. While they were out Kagome had asked to stop at Starbucks for a cup of coffee with a shot of toasted almond-flavored and a shot of fudge-flavored creamer and a teaspoon of sugar in it. Happy to oblige he got her settled at a table on the sidewalk and got her coffee.

Sesshomaru returned 15 minutes later with her coffee and a white hot chocolate for himself. as he chatted with her he noticed she wasn't drinking her coffee.

"Is there something wrong with your coffee?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "You're trying to poison me, aren't you?"

The insanity of the statement cause him to choke on his drink, hot chocolate dripping from his nose. Grabbing a napkin he blew, clearing his sinuses of the offending liquid, and asked, "What? Why in the world would you think that?" Surely pregnancy hadn't made her crazy.

"My coffee smells like almonds. It's arsenic, isn't it? And you don't want to get caught." Kagome's brow was scrunched together, and she looked very serious.

"You want to trade?"

Beaming she said, "Yes, please. White hot chocolate sounds better, and this tastes funny." She happily traded Sesshomaru her cup for his, which he threw away, hearing her mutter, "I knew it," before he went back in for another white hot chocolate.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Soothing the Itch

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Cherry on Top Challenge - Peach

Genre: Comedy, Family, Romance

AU/CU: AU

Rating: T

Warnings: Sexual situation.

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

As Kagome got larger it became part of her daily routine to rub cocoa butter over her belly. She didn't know how true the rumors were that it would help reduce the stretch marks, but it was worth a shot. It wasn't that she didn't like the idea of stretch marks; she just considered the cream preventative maintenance. Sesshomaru had become more involved in her new ritual, wanting to take on the activity of smearing her middle with the cream himself.

Giggling, Kagome warned him, "You're using too much! That stuff's expensive."

"Buy more," was his reply as he scooped a generous amount of cream from the container and rubber it between his hands to warm it and make it more pliable. Kagome was laid back on their bed, her nightgown pulled up over her belly. Her legs were spread and laid across Sesshomaru's thighs while he was sitting with her between his legs, which were reaching up the sides of Kagome's body. Reaching between her thighs he laid his hands on her belly and began to massage her skin.

She had to admit his hands smoothing over her skin were relaxing. Kagome was starting to feel some pressure in her back toward the end of each day, and her skin itched as it stretched over her growing womb. The cocoa butter helped relieve the itching, and the amount her husband used kept her comfortable through the night. She closed her eyes, and sighed happily, enjoying the way he pampered her.

"Your belly reminds me of a peach."

Cracking an eye open she questioned, "How do you figure?"

"The line from your belly button to here," he slid a finger along the line from her bellybutton to her hair line, "reminds me of the seem of a peach, and the roundness of your belly reminds me of the fruit." His hand traveled lower and pleasured her slowly, enjoying how she began to squirm. Her head was facing left as she nipped the underside of her arm raised above her head. Her other hand had moved towards her rounder breast, caressing it.

The hand that was not teasing her had not been idle, coating him in cocoa butter as he worked himself up. Unable to resist the temptation before him, he eased himself inside her, and loved her thoroughly.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Desperate Measures

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Cherry on Top Challenge - Peanut Butter Cup

Genre: Comedy, Family, Romance

AU/CU: AU

Rating: T

Warnings: Language

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

"Oh my goodness, these are so good!" Kagome gently unwrapped each small peanut butter cup and popped them in her mouth, one by one. Her eyes slowly slid shut, savoring the delicious flavors coating her pallet. "I don't want cookies anymore, Sesshomaru. Just these. And a glass of milk. All the time."

He mentally cringed at the amount she was putting away. The bag of Reese's mini peanut butter cups and the gallon of milk they had bought just that morning were steadily disappearing and it was beginning to concern him.

"Kagome, I don't think it's ok for you to keep eating like that. Your cravings keep changing and they're so extreme." He was looking at her unwrapping another peanut butter cup, and for a moment he considered taking the bag from her. Then he realized she would probably take him down to get them back and decided it wasn't worth it.

"The doctor said my weight and diet are fine." She licked the wrapper in her hand. "They're just so good!"

This time he did take the bag, and tucked it behind him into the couch. "Look, we need to make some kind of deal. You're body isn't used to all this sugar and you could give yourself diabetes. That shit's no joke for people who aren't pregnant, much less for someone that is."

"But Sesshomaru..." she began to whine, but the look on his face told her he wasn't kidding. Huffing at him she said, "Ok, what do you propose?"

Smiling he said, "I understand you are hungry a lot and it's getting to the point of having to have small meals all day. I also know you need the calories, but you know these aren't the kind of calories you need. So we stock the house with more fruits, vegetables, and juices, which can be naturally sweet, and less junk food and candy. Then once or twice a week we'll splurge and get some kind of junk, but just enough for the one treat. We won't keep it in the house."

Kagome considered her options, and she knew he was right. Before she got pregnant she never had been one to eat with wild abandon, being careful to eat healthy, and only indulge her sweet tooth when absolutely necessary, but this baby wanted her to eat all kinds of things all the time, and she was out of control. She knew the empty calories in sugar would make her gain real weight, and that would make it harder for her during delivery, and after, when it was time to get back in shape.

"Alright." She nodded. "We'll try it your way. But you can't bust my chops if I get a little crazy sometimes. I'll do my best not to, though."

Placing a kiss on her nose he took the peanut butter cups and tried to walk away with them. Before he knew it, his hand was empty.

"Can we start tomorrow? I really need these right now." Kagome had the bag in her hand and was unwrapping another cup. "And a fresh glass of milk."

"You better enjoy them because tomorrow it's on." He picked up her glass and walked toward the kitchen.

"Love you!" she called, her mouth full of goo.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Sweet Summer Sunshine

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Cherry on Top Challenge - Strawberry

Genre: Comedy, Family, Romance

AU/CU: AU

Rating: T

Warnings: Sexual situation.

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

"I always loved the taste and smell of strawberry in the summer. It's so refreshing." Kagome took a sip of her virgin daiquiri, her large sunhat keeping the sun off her shoulders while she lounged on the back porch in her sundress. "And the view is amazing..." She smiled wickedly, taking her straw back in her mouth.

Watching Sesshomaru garden in their back yard she lusted over every drop of sweat that rolled over his toned chest and down his delicious stomach. Running his hands through his short, black hair he stood, his feet apart and his hands on his head. As if he could hear her he turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder. Locking eyes he grinned then let his tongue snake out to lick his skin. She watched as he took the hand towel out of his back pocket and wiped his face off, and then trailed the towel down his chest. Kagome's mouth fell open.

It had gotten so much easier to seduce Kagome since she had gotten pregnant. She had never put up much of a fight before but now that she had gotten past the hardest part of her pregnancy and was feeling more herself again, it took almost no effort at all. He knew to expect her to be more interested in sex as she progressed, but nothing could have prepared him for this. Sometimes she had him before he left for work in the morning, and was on him as soon as he walked through the door in the evening. Then there were times like now, when just a look was enough to tell him she wanted him.

Sesshomaru stuffed his towel back into his pocket and picked up the garden hose. Bringing it to his lips he puckered and took long drinks from the flowing water. And just for his wife he took the hose from his mouth and held it over his head, letting the water pour down over his heated skin. Feeling refreshed and more than a little interested he pulled his waistband open and shoved his free hand inside his underwear, adjusting himself. His eyes slid closed as he stroked himself for her benefit, and she did not disappoint him when he opened his eyes and found her walking in his direction.

The closer she got the more he noticed how red her lips were from the strawberries in her drink. When she reached him he grabbed hold of her long, black braid and pulled her head back, licking her lips. As his tongue passed between them her mouth opened and sucked him in, letting him taste the sweetness of her summer drink. No further encouragement was needed as he eased her to the wet ground beneath them.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Recipes for Comfort

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Cherry on Top Challenge - Cinnamon

Genre: Comedy, Family, Romance

AU/CU: AU

Rating: T

Warnings: N/A

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Growing board as her movements became more restrictive, Kagome returned to one of her great loves for comfort: baking. And her favorite spice to use was cinnamon. It was a comfort smell for her, and reminded her of Christmas and family. She wasn't able to get out as much now, getting tired quickly and feeling too cumbersome, and her mood was becoming melancholy. A little comfort was in order, and the first couple things she wanted to make were loaded with the spice she loved best.

She had gone out after Sesshomaru left for work and bought 20 pounds of apples, flour, sugar, fresh cinnamon, milk, and other ingredients. She started making apple butter first, peeling and slicing the apples and putting them in a crock pot to soften. Pushing the crock pot aside, she peeled more apples for mini pies. Kagome made the pie filling, then the crust. Once she had it rolled out she cut the crust for 12 small pies, filled each one, and put them in the oven to bake. Turning her attention back to the apple butter she stirred the contents of the pot, tasting it to make sure the ingredients were mixing well.

Realizing she had enough ingredients for one more recipe Kagome made the dough for cinnamon air fresheners. While the ingredients mixed in her stand mixer, she took the pies out of the oven and put them on wire cooling racks. She checked the apple butter again before she rolled the cinnamon dough out and used cookie cutters to punch them out. They also went on wire racks to dry. Cleaning up her mess and washing the cookie sheets she moved on to making a glaze for the apple pies. After they were cooled she drizzled them with the glaze and left them on the counter.

Finally, the apple butter was finished, and using mason jars she preserved the butter the old fashioned way. As each set of jars came out of the wash she set them out on the back porch to cool slowly before she labeled them to give away to friends at her baby shower.

Kagome felt better than she had in days. The smells of warm cinnamon and sugar combined with her love of baking had done the trick, her mood improving substantially. She made herself a glass of sweet tea and sat out on the back porch to enjoy the later afternoon sun.

Sesshomaru opened the front door and was immediately assaulted by the heavy smell of cinnamon. Calling out for his wife he walked through the kitchen to see several bite sized apple pies, and shaped dough cooling on racks. Before he investigated further he was unable to resist popping a pie into his mouth. A gentle breeze blew his hair from behind, and he turned to see the back door open. He stepped out onto the porch and saw his very pregnant wife sleeping on a lounge chair, surrounded by jars of goop. He covered her with his jacket and went back inside to start supper.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Upset Everything

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Cherry on Top Challenge - Peppermint Stick

Genre: Comedy, Family, Romance

AU/CU: AU

Rating: T

Warnings: N/A

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

"I don't like peppermint. It tastes like toothpaste" followed by an uncomfortable grown were the only things Kagome seemed to be able to say lately. And for all her protesting she would take the offered stick to suck on.

"I don't know why you bother complaining. You know your stomach is upset, and you know peppermint is the only thing you've been able to take that helps and is safe." Sesshomaru poked Kagome in the cheek with the covered candy cane. "Come on." Poke, poke. "You know you want it." Poke.

"No, I don't," she groused, "but I'll take it anyway." She snatched the stick from his hand. "Where did you get a candy cane in the dead of summer?"

He shrugged. "Left over from Christmas."

"Awe, that's nasty. You could have at least bought me fresh." She shoved the end of the candy cane in her mouth and crossed her arms over her chest, a grumpy scowl on her face.

Sesshomaru sat next to her on the couch, putting his hand on her leg. "Can I get you anything?"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you comfortable?"

Now she turned her head, candy cane hanging out of her mouth.

"It can't be that bad."

She took the cane out of her mouth and raised her shirt. "You see this bubble in the middle?" He nodded and she put her shirt down. "It weighs 40 pounds. My back is bowed. The only clothes I can wear comfortably are yours. My skin and hair are greasy all the time. I can't even properly wash myself, and my Keds don't need laces my feet are so swollen." She grew silent for a moment.

"You're right. I'm having a great time." She put her candy cane back in her mouth and faced forward again.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Still Cracking Jokes

Author: SakuraRyuu

Prompt: Cherry on Top Challenge – Blue Moon

Genre: Comedy, Family, Romance

AU/CU: AU

Rating: T

Warnings: Body Modification

A/N: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

"Who would have thought?" Sesshomaru was sitting on the end of Kagome's bed, holding his newborn son while his wife held their daughter.

"I sure didn't. I've never heard of twins being born in my family." Their daughter slept quietly while their son began to fuss in his father's arms. "Here, trade me."

Sesshomaru stood and took their daughter from her mother's arms, cradling her in his left arm while Kagome took their son from his right. "Would you look at that? We're already pros at trading off. At least there's only two. I don't know what I would have done if there had been more." He sat back down on the edge of her bed.

"Oh my goodness, could you imagine triplets? We would already be outnumbered!" She put her baby to her breast and settled back on her pillows, shushing him gently. "In a way I'm glad they were born at night. I still have time to get a little more rest before we get home. Hopefully we'll be able to establish some kind of feeding schedule before we leave. I've heard from other moms that if you don't have a feeding and sleeping schedule babies will eat you alive."

Her husband laughed at her drama. "All we would really have to do is keep up the schedule they set here. They'll already be used to it, so it should be easy enough."

Smiling, Kagome said, "I think you're right." Looking down at the infant in her arms she asked, "What should we name them?"

"Well, they were born on the night of the blue moon, which is pretty unusual. The girl also seems to be fierier while the boy is mellower, and they are also part Japanese." Sesshomaru seemed to be considering her question carefully. I think Tsuki for her because the moon is considered to be feminine, and Ao for him because blue is so calm."

Kagome thought about his suggestions, and then whispered Ao to her son, weighing it carefully. Looking up to her daughter she said her name, just as thoughtful. Finally smiling she said, "I think it suits them. And I like it. They're original." Looking back at her son she sang, "Happy Birthday to You" just like she had her daughter when she held her before. She placed a kiss on his forehead.

Not even looking at Sesshomaru she said sweetly, "Now that we have one of each, it's time to get you fixed." He froze, thinking he had surely heard her wrong.


End file.
